


The Black Cat and Red Beetle

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Miraculous Ladybug Genderswaped, Rule 63, Rule 63 Volpina, Sister fic to Marin in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrienne Agrete is The Black Cat, world famous cat burglar with her partner Marin Dupain-Cheng, 'The Red Beetle'; criminal mastermind that uses his good luck to spell bad luck for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pouncing from one rooftop to the next, the nimble Black Cat, chuckled in delight at her own plan.

Her partner, Red Beetle would be tickled pink if she could steal the red ruby from the museums new exhibit all by herself.

She was almost _too_ giddy and after she had cut a hole in the glass with her claws, she nearly let it slip right out of her hands and shatter on the floor.

Crisis avoided however, she still had one little detail to iron out in her plan; the guard dogs.

Normally a place like this would only have an alarm, maybe some motion detecting cameras? Heat sensing lasers? No, a night guard with a flashlight and some guard dogs.

"Hey! You!"

As soon as she heard a voice her heart skipped a beat and once she could hear the dogs barking she broke into a sprint.

"Adrienne, where are you?" A second voice came, not from behind her but from her communicator.

"Uh, just out for a midnight stroll.." She lied as she laughed nervously, there was no way he was going to believe that, but she had to try.

"Then why are you running?"

"Oh, uh, I happened upon some dogs..sadly I doubt they're very friendly."

"That's why I prefer hamsters." Marin said dryly before he quirked a brow, "Do you mind telling me what street you're on so I can help you?"

"I don't need any help." She replied, but every part of her wanted to be free of the dogs that were chasing her and for him to come to her aid.

"Really? Then why do you sound out of breath?"

"I can't talk right now, I'll be home later, bye!"

"Adri-"

She had come to a dead end, so she had to hang up and think of a way out.

The guard and the dogs that were chasing her knew that she had ran out of places to go and were slowly closing in, but, with her powers of destruction she ran her hand across the wall before it crumbled.

She'd have to recharge before she could be Black Cat again, but, after tucking the ruby away in her bag; she could walk the streets in her pedestrian clothes and no one would be the wiser.

With her hands slipped into her jacket pockets, she strolled down the street and made her way to an abandoned warehouse.

Upon opening the broke open backdoor, she purred softly and pulled the ruby out of her bag.

"Oh lucky bug~ guess what your bad cat dragged in~?"

Every word she said was sung with a self satisfied kind of tune, as if she was teasing him with the item she held in her hands.

Marin, or who she knew him as 'The Red Beetle', was busy with a new gadget he had been working on and when she came in, hadn't even bothered to look up from what he was doing to greet her.

"Didn't I do good RB? I mean, it's not like this was that easy to steal..but, I know you didn't really-"

"What's this?" He asked, finally looking up to see the ruby that was placed before him.

"It's the ruby from the new exhibit." She answered, a hand on her hip before she folded her arms over her chest.

"This is a fake."

"What?! But- I thought it was real! Why did it-"

"Adrienne, don't get so worked up about it, it's fine, I still love you."

She wasn't expecting him to say that, during her life of crime it had always been for him.

That first day when the world seemed to turn on them, they found strength in each other.

He still hadn't felt like sharing who he really was with her, maybe out of shame or, he was like The Phantom of the Opera, whatever it was, she didn't press him for an answer, she respected his decision; But she had shared her identity with him and she liked not having to wear a mask around him.

"I'm not worked up about it." She protested, turning up her nose and turning her back to him.

Marin, or rather, Red Beetle, stood up from his chair and walked over to Adrienne.

He softly wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder before he whispered in her ear, "I can tell when you're lying to me Adrienne, I knew you were at the museum when I called."

"Then why did you ask me where I was?"

"I wanted to know if you trusted me." He told her, but by this time her cheeks were already a dark shade of pink, so when she turned to face him and he kissed her, the color in her face couldn't get much darker.

Of course she trusted him, but, she thought she could do a few things by herself to try and impress him.

Not that she really had to impress him, but, he seemed so detached from time to time, all she wanted was for him to pay attention to her more, kind of like what he was doing now.

But it didn't last, as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck she woke up.

Her arms tightly wrapped around a pillow that was stuffed in her face from her hugging it; woke her up since she was unable to breathe.

It had all been a dream, The Red Beetle, The Black Cat, she was a superhero, not a criminal.

Laying in bed, she stared up at the ceiling before she rolled over to her side to see Plagg.

Plagg wasn't evil, he'd never let her go bad even if Bug Lad had.

But, she still wanted Bug Lad to know who she was, for him to love her as Adrienne, rather then just be her partner.

Though, being partners wasn't bad, it was better then not working together at all.

One day she'd tell him who she was and hopefully he'd tell her his secret identity too, but until then, she'd just be happy to be his silly kitty and him her gentlebug.

 


	2. Bonus: Part Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Rule 63 Volpina is named Miles and is referred to as The Trickster.

She could have sworn that is was going in a different direction but then some stupid alarm pulled him away from her and she gave a deflated sigh.

The show off Trickster was at it again, he just had to keep trying to out do Red Beetle, his new plan to out do the duo was almost always to steal her away. He was probably the only one besides Red Beetle that knew she was Noire Cat and Adrienne.

As he was busily collecting his weapons and getting ready to fight; She sighed heavily and ran her hand along the scattered items still left on the table till she could stand behind him and rest her hands on his shoulders.

"You know, we don't have to go stop him this time.." She mused nuzzling her nose against his neck and cheek.

"Adrienne," Red Beetle started before he turned around to face her and take hold of her hands. "As much as I want to just stay here, if we don't play along with his little game he'll come looking for us and I don't want him to find our hideout."

She froze when the attention she had been seeking was given but she soon frowned and hung her head.

"But we never get to hang out here together, something always ruins it." She complained.

He had to give her credit for not whining as much as she normally did when they had something else they had to attend to, maybe the kiss actually satiated her need for him to acknowledge her attempts to be closer to him.

"I'm sure we'll have our moment, but for now you're going to have to wait, we have work to do." He told her and left another kiss on the top of her head.

She still gave a small humph and folded her arms over her chest, but her pouting never really phased him, so he didn't know why she still tried it.

"Come on kitty cat, we have a fox to catch."

Once he offered her a hand she never said no, but she really didn't want The Trickster or rather Miles and Red Beetle fighting over her again, of course she knew Miles wouldn't tell anybody who she was, but he still threatened to expose her unless Red Beetle surrendered.

"RB, you know that; If my mother ever found out I was a criminal that I'd never work as a model again right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing- then I could have more time to see you and-"

"I won't let anything happen to you, if people knew who you were modelling wouldn't be the only thing you wouldn't be doing, we're both criminals of the law and I don't want to see you go to jail for it."

She was less surprised and more touched then she thought she'd be after he gave her a smile and swung off ahead of her.

Normally he was rather serious when it came to topics like this, but for some odd reason he seemed happier then usual.

She could only guess at what it could have been that lifted his spirits but she wasn't about to complain, her partner seemed excited to fight Miles today, and now she kind of was too.

The trap was set, the fox Miles was waiting for the 'insect' to get caught in his net so he could save the Cat Noire from the beetle's 'poisonous' way of thinking.

But as pre usual Noire Cat was the one to get her foot caught in the trap and was quickly pulled upside down.

The typical squeak escaping her when she had done something wrong but it was soon followed by a sigh as she swung back and forth.

"You know this dirt is going to take forever to get out of my hair." She grumbled as her blonde locks dragged along the floor and Miles jumped down to start his monologuing.

"Mi dispiace Principessa, I wasn't trying to catch a beautiful creature like yourself, I was trying to crush that bug that's always buzzing around you."

"Well you caught me! Are you going to cut me down? I think all the bloods starting to run to my head--I might pass out-"

"Ah, mi dispiace, I'm sorry, is he really not going to save you when you're like this?" Miles began shaking his head in disappointment as he started to untie her foot.

"No, I'm just the distraction." Noire Cat laughed as Miles was turned upside down from Red Beetles Yo-Yo wrapping around his foot before he was hoisted into the air.

"I'll take this!" Red Beetle chuckled, snatching 'The Tricksters' flute from his hand and handing it over to Noire Cat.

After a bit of dusting herself off she stood beside Red Beetle and snuggled up to his side.

"I think this was the fastest take down yet." She laughed.

Miles was still thrashing around and cursing which didn't help him appear very threatening but as he spun around in a circle Red Beetle had the sudden urge to hit him with a stick.

"Can I have that flute back?"

"No."


End file.
